


Oh Hey Mickey

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family Dinner, Good Boyfriend Mickey, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey is good boyfriend, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Mickey birthday came early,  Ian cute boyfriend,  got Mickey early gift for his birthday.





	Oh Hey Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey iam looking for new beta and editor and love the help feel free to message me . Thank you. Thank you to all my editors and betas from the past. people change and everyone been great so thank you.

Ian loves being on social media, being with his family and staying in touch. He hopes Mickey will get into it also. He and Mickey moved into their own little apartment. It was still in Southside, but it was theirs. Their own place with Mickey and his son Yevgeny. 

He got Mickey a birthday gift, a new fancy iPhone. Ian already had one and Mickey and Yevgeny would play games on it all the time. He didn't mind it, but it was kind of cute that his boyfriend didn't know what the hell Facebook was or any of the other social sites.

"Hey, Mickey?" 

"What?" Answered Mickey, he was in one of those moods. 

Ian smiled sadly at his boyfriend’s bad mood. "You okay?" 

"No. Shitty day, its fine Ian.”

Ian watched him. He really loves Mickey but sometimes it makes him wonder why he’s so madly in love with him. 

"What?” Ian smiles and crosses the room to pull Mickey into his arms. "Missed you, love you.” Mickey melted into his arms.

“Missed you, love you too." Mickey sighs happily. "What’s in the bag?" 

Ian laughs. “So you noticed it, huh?” 

“Yeah.”

“Well, it’s someone’s birthday and I wanted to get the early gift in.”

“But Ian, I said no gifts, no nothing.” Mickey pulls back to look at him. “I don't do fucking birthdays.”

“I know babe, I said early gift, not on your birthday.” Ian defends. “So here.” he says tossing the bag that Mickey catches easily. 

“Did you get me phone? A Fancy one like yours?”

“Yeah, I thought it would be nice of you to have it.” Ian explains excitedly. “I even got it in red, your favorite color.”

“How?” Mickey asks still baffled and staring at his gift.

“A friend of Lip’s. He’s got a few in his store. Early release.”

“Most gifts I really don't want, but I kinda wanted one.” admits Mickey sheepishly. 

Ian smiles. “Great. Glad you like it.” He takes a seat on their couch. “Let’s set it up.” Mickey smiles happily and joins him.

.

It has been a week and they were having dinner with Fiona and Ian's family on Sunday. Mickey loves his new phone and has so many photos of Ian, Yevgeny and his brothers and sisters.   
He loves his phone too much which was kind of funny because he was still learning how to use it. 

“Hey, Lip?” he calls when they get there. 

“Yeah bro?” smiles Lip. 

“How do you set up ringtones?” 

“What song do you want and for what person? You can have other ringtones for friends and family.” Lip readily explains. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah really.”

“Can you just set up for Ian?”

“What song?” Lip asks taking the phone.

“The runways.” 

“Do you like the runways?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Nice. Which song?” asks Lip with a smile as they both take the living room couch. 

“Cherry Bomb.”

“That kinda fits Ian in a nutshell.” replies Lip making Mickey smile. 

“I know, hey do you know what my ringtone is?” asked Mickey looking at Lip. “On Ian's phone?”

“I don't think I should be the one to tell you.”

“Why?” Mickey frowns. 

“Because I don't want to be on Ian’s shit list that’s why.” Lip chuckles.

“Oh, it’s bad.” Worries Mickey. He doesn't know why it makes him think less of himself.

"No, no bro it just your name.”

"My name?” Now Mickey is really confused.

 

Hey Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey, Mickey!

Lip sings clearly enjoying himself.

“Shut the fuck up. He put that as my ringtone?"

“Yeah.” Replies Lip with this huge smile. “You okay?” 

"Yeah, I guess…” 

When the dinner ends they say their goodbyes and Mickey and Ian leave the Gallagher house. Sometimes he worries that Ian’s family thinks he is a joke. 

That song got to him though…

He laughs as the song gets stuck in his head. 

Hmmm...Hey, hey, Hey Mickey.  
Hey Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey, Mickey!  
Hey, hey, Hey Mickey.

.

After getting home to their apartment and they’re putting the little boy to bed, Ian notices the off key tone of his ring tone being sang or rather hummed by Mickey.

"Did Lip tell you my ringtone for you, babe?” 

"Yeah, he did. Now that darn song is stuck in my fucking head." 

Ian laughs. “What's mine?” He asks looking at his cute boyfriend, holding his son in his arms as he lays him to bed. 

“Cherry Bomb.” 

Ian smirks and smiles as he pulls the man he is madly in love with into a kiss. "Really Mickey?”

“Yeah, it just suits you.” Mickey smiles shyly at his boyfriend. He holds his hand out and pulls Ian into their bedroom.


End file.
